The Family
by Halden
Summary: Las familias no siempre son de sangre.


**Burt** se sentó en la mesa de madera con una sonrisa en la cara, hace un año estaba solo, la única persona que tenía al lado era a su hijo, cada día más ausente, cada día más apenado. Ahora tenía a esa pequeña comunidad de seres humanos con el en la mesa, sabía que nunca estaría solo jamás. Presidiendo la mesa estaba su mujer, **Carole**, la mujer más hermosa desde su punto de vista, la mujer que inicio esa nueva familia, la que le ayudó a crear su pedazo de cielo en medio de lima. A su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba su hijo**, Finn**, que vino con sus partidos de futbol, sus novias famosas, cada una a su manera, y su relación de hermandad con **Kurt** que de algún modo dejo de ser extraña. El estaba mirando con ojos soñadores a la chica diminuta enfrente suyo**, Rachel**, su novia, quien llevaba la voz cantante, literalmente, la persona a la que Kurt reconocía como su gemela perdida y a la que Finn adoraba. A lado de la chica había una pareja de hombres recién incorporados a la familia, **Hiram** y **LeRoy**, sus padres. Burt no sabía mucho sobre ellos pero a primera vista le parecía que parecían buena gente, y podrían ser un buen ejemplo para Blaine y Kurt. Y hablando de los reyes de roma. La puerta sonó y Kurt bajó corriendo las escaleras, eran **Mercede**s y **Shelby**, que ya habían llegado a la reunion familiar. Os preguntareis, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Lo de Shelby es explicable, es la madre de Rachel, y Mercedes era la novia de **Sam**, nuestro nuevo "inquilino" de la familia. Ya estábamos casi todos.

"Kurt, cariño, bajo" se escucho decir a **Blaine** desde arriba, Blaine era encantador, era la persona ideal para Kurt. Se sentaron en la mesa y Sam entro desde la cocina con un pastel enorme.

"Falta gente" Dijo con cara de disgusto.

Como si fuese inmediato el timbre sonó de nuevo, una chica rubia entro con un bebe en brazos.

Shelby se levantó y abrazo al bebe, **Quinn** nos miro a todos con una sonrisa en la cara pero cuando prosiguió a salir Rachel la paró.

"ven con nosotros, eres parte de la familia" Y acto seguido se sentó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

"¿Con quien hablas?" Dijo Finn husmeando. Era **Puck**. "Dile que venga"

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Dile que venga, le gustara ver a **Beth" **Comento Shelby.

Un rato después Puck llegó, con **Brittany** **y Santana.**

"Ey Chicas, no os hacia aquí" Exclamo Blaine

Las chicas cogidas de la mano se sentaron en el sofá puesto que no había más sitio en la mesa

"Llovia y estábamos en la practica de animadoras entonces nos ha venido a buscar" Dijo Santana.

Comenzamos a comer cuando Brittany exclamo

"**Rory**"

Toda la mesa se giro alarmada

"¿Qué pasa con Rory?" Dijo Mercedes con la boca llena

" Tenía que ir a buscarle a casa de **Sugar**, ella vive bastante lejos, no se como volverá"

LeRoy y Hiram se miraron

"¿Vamos a buscarle?"

Y acto seguido se miraron y fueron a coger el coche.

Una vez terminada la cena fuimos todos al salón.

Era hora de cantar, que era lo que mejor se le daba a los chicos.

La puerta sonó por cuarta vez consecutiva.

"Hay mas gente" Exclamo ¿Sugar? Desde arriba

La chica bajo las escaleras saltando alegremente

"¡Me apunto a la fiesta!" Exclamó feliz mientras se lanzaba al sofá que ocupaban "Klaine" haciéndose carantoñas.

Rachel acaparaba el micrófono mienras cantaba "Love Shack" y Finn y Blaine con breves apariciones de Kurt cantaban, balbuceaban o mas bien murmuraban las partes masculinas.

Cuando eran ya altas horas de la noche Puck se levanto lentamente al oír un mensaje en el móvil

5:43

Will S.

Sé que estas con los chicos.

Diles que preparen el numero para esta semana

Familia

Puck sonrió. Y miro a la gente que se repartía por el salón. Burt estaba sentado en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en ella. Acurrucadas en una esquina estaban Brittany y Santana con las manos cruzadas. Shelby, Quinn y Beth estaban en el sofá, el bebe estaba despierto y Puck se levantó a agarrarlo en brazos. En un sillón estaba Finn tumbado cruzado, a sus pies con el cable del micrófono enredado por las piernas estaba Rachel. Puck se dirigió a la cocina a hacerle un biberón a la niña. Rory estaba sentado en un taburete también dormido, a sus pies había un móvil abierto, se debió quedar dormido mientras hablaba con alguien.

"Cough, Cough" se escucharon unas toses detrás de Puck.

Era Blaine que estaba vestido ya.

" ¿otro madrugador?"

"Diselo a Schuester"

"¿Tarea de la semana?" pregunto Blaine. Puck alzó su móvil.

"Algo fácil" Dijo el chico mientras se agachaba a recoger las piezas del teléfono de Rory.

"¿Kurt?" Pregunto Puck extrañado al darse cuenta que había gente que faltaba

"Subimos a su habitación anoche" Dijo sonrojandose levemente cosa que Puck ignoró

"¿Sam y Mercedes? ¿Y los padres de Rachel?"

"LeRoy esta en la ducha, su marido está en el salón, puede que no le hayas visto. Y Sam y mercedes ni idea. A mi quien me preocupa es Sugar" Dijo Blaine.

"Estoy aquí" Dijo la voz aguda de la chica proveniente de la despensa.

La puerta estaba candada.

Puck subió a por las llaves que debían estar en la habitación de Burt y carole.

Cuando abrieron el armarion vieron a Suggar despierta y con cara de cansancio y a Sam y Mercedes acurrucados.

"¿Horrible?" Pregunto Puck

La chica afirmó.

Ambos fueron a despertar a todos.

Cuando la gran familia estaba despierta cada "acoplado" puso una escusa para irse a casa.

"Chicos, a recoger" Dijo Burt a Finn, Blaine, Kurt y Sam que eran los que quedaban en la casa.

Mientras recogian sam pregunto

"¿De que canción harán la tarea de la semana?"

"¿Y con quien?" Completo Finn

Kurt sonrió.

"Siempre estamos separandonos, podíamos hacer todos una canción"

Blaine sonrió apoyando a su novio

"¿Que les parece Family Portrait?"

Dijo el exWarbler.

Sam rió.

"Siempre recurres a Pink"

"Cierto" Dijo Kurt "Pero es una canción triste"

"¿Qué tal Keep it together, de madonna?"

Dijo Finn. Kurt le miro asombrado

"Lo siento Blaine pero nada puede contra el poder de madonna"

"Hasta yo voto positivo"

Dijo Blaine

"Llamo a los chicos ¿vale?"

Desde lo alto de las escaleras se escuchó.

"Quedar en otra casa, estoy harto de limpiar"

Los cuatro chicos rieron.

"Vale Papa"

"Vale Burt"

"Vale Señor Hummel"

Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

_Keep, keep it together  
>Keep people together forever and ever<br>_

_Canto todo el club en la sala del coro_

_I got brothers, I got some sisters too  
>Stuck in the middle tell you what I'm gonna do<em>

_Dijo Santana mientras sonreía a Finn y a Kurt y despues a Sugar y a Rachel._

_Gonna get out of here, I'm gonna leave this place  
>So I can forget every single hungry face<em>

_Canto Blaine mientras bailaba e invitaba a Mike y a tina a salir al scenario ¿Porque nadie les invito anoche¿_

_I'm tired of sharing all the hand me downs  
>To get attention I must always be the clown<em>

_Dijo Rachel mientras abría la puerta de la derecha y entraban sus padres_

_I wanna be different, I wanna be on my own  
>But Daddy said listen, you will always have a home<em>

_Canto Quinn mientras abria la otra puerta y entraban Shelby y Beth_

_Keep it together in the family  
>They're a reminder of your history<br>Brothers and sisters they hold the key  
>To your heart and your soul<br>Don't forget that your family is gold_

_Canto todo el club junto a los recien invitados_

_I hit the big time but I still get the blues  
>Everyone's a stranger, city life can get to you<em>

_Dijo Puck mientras en el scenario del colegio mientras invitaba a Burt y a Carole que estaban en el publico a cantar en el scenario._

_People can be so cold, never want to turn your back  
>Just givin' to get something Always wanting something back<br>_

_Dijo Kurt mientras les acababa de convencer_

_When I get lonely and I need to be_

_Loved for who I am, not what they want to see_

_Canto Mercedes mientras pasaba por detras de toda la fila de gente que había bailando en primera fila_

_Brothers and sisters, they've always been there for me  
>We have a connection, home is where the heart should be<br>_

_Dijo Sam mientras saltaba animando al publico_

_Keep it together in the family  
>They're a reminder of your history<br>Brothers and sisters they hold the key  
>To your heart and your soul<br>Don't forget that your family is gold  
><em>

_Cantaron de Nuevo todos, el publico estaba enloquecido. Los warblers les miraban con los ojos salidos. Los juezes bailaban con ellos. Y todo el mundo estaba feliz._

_When I look back on all the misery  
>And all the heartache that they brought to me<em>

_Canto Brittany mientras saltaba sobre el publico como si se tratase de una estrella del pop_

_I wouldn't change it for another chance  
>'Cause blood is thicker than any other circumstance<br>_

_Canto Finn a la multitud mientras desafiaba a Jesee St james y a sus compañeros con la Mirada, este año nueva York era cosa de prind¡cipantes._

_When I get lonely and I need to be  
>Loved for who I am, not what they want to see<em>

_Dijo Rory, con su peculiar acento mientras todos sus compañeros estaban apiñados en un abrazo colectivo._

_Brothers and sisters, they've always been there for me  
>We have a connection, home is where the heart should be<em>

_Acabo de cantar Sugar mientras todos bailaban a su manera. Felices de ser una familia.  
><em>

_Keep it together in the family  
>They're a reminder of your history<br>Brothers and sisters they hold the key  
>To your heart and your soul<br>Don't forget that your family is gold_

_Canto y bailo todo el club, las chicas enfundadas en vestidos acules cielo y los chicos con traje, como aquella primera vez._

_Keep, keep it together  
>Keep people together forever and ever<br>_

Acabó Will mientras saltaban.

"Eso fué genial chicos" Dijo Artie mientras se levantaba y les daba un abrazo a todos. "Me hubiese encantado estar con vosotros, somos una verdadera familia."

"¿Una vez un new direction, siempre un new direction?" Dijo Blaine confuso.

Su novio le dio un leve beso en los labios mientras decía  
>"Aquí somos mas extremistas, Juntos hasta la muerte"<p>

Grito.


End file.
